


Contractually Obligated

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual mpreg, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would Optimus really sign his freedom away to ensure the wellbeing of Cybertron?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

" This is nonsense! You cannot expect Optimus to bend so willingly to a lie!", Ratchet yelled at the top of his intake tanks. 

" No, but he will bend to something else.", Starscream implied, winking an optic sickly. Ironhide and Bumblebee stepped forward, arming themselves with their canons, but Optimus held them in place, remaining silent. His optics, as well as Megatron's, were glued to a contract that Starscream and a few other bots had conjured up. It seemed to be completely in favor of Megatron, leaving little room for Optimus to agree with anything it said, except for the part about peace all over Cybertron. They were still as statues as their optics scanned the data pad. Optimus' spark pounded in anger, nervousness, and anticipation. He wanted so badly for Megatron to hate this treaty as much as he did, but with all the pluses it had for the Decepticon, Optimus doubted it highly. 

" So, my lord, is this pleasing?", Starscream asked smugly. There was a long moment of silence and Starscream quickly became embarrassed at his leader's lack of response. Ratchet, Ironhide, and Bumblebee stood helplessly as they watched Optimus crumble before them. His electric blue optics flickered and his battle mask did little to hide his disgusted expression. Megatron, however, looked as calm as ever. His sharp digits dragged the document up on the data lad, reading every word. His lip plates were pressed in a fine line. Ironhide was itching to fire his still humming canon at Starscream for making up this damned contract. 

" Starscream.", Megatron finally spoke, sending chills up everyone's spinal columns, especially Optimus'.

" Yes, my lord?", he piled up eagerly.

" Why do you make this?", he asked in his usual dark tone.

" To finally bring peace to Cybertron. This planet can no longer stand being torn apart as it has been for so long.", his fake sympathy was as clear as day.

" I know you are trying to fool me, as you have in the past. I know you are not concerned with the peace of this planet, nor any other. You're power mad, but have no power. So, I ask again, why did you make this treaty?", his voice rumbled menacingly, reverberating in Optimus' chassis. Starscream was silent, expecting to be praised. Megatron grew impatient and rolled his optics. 

" I'll find out later. This treaty becomes effective as of tomorrow.", he ordered, handing the contract to his many subjects.

" What?", Ratchet cried.

" Ya can't do that!", Ironhide added hotly.

" Then how come I have already?", he raised an optic ridge to the hot-tempered Autobot. Bumblebee whirred at Optimus, asking him if there was any way out.

" Unfortunately, the contract attached to the treaty is binding in all ways.", Optimus said, not facing the three Autobots. He kept his optics to the ground. Megatron turned to Optimus, then to the other bots looking on.

" Leave us.", he ordered. They left, following their new leader's first order, however reluctantly. The massive doors slid shut as the four mechs left. Megatron turned to Optimus, whose face was grim, his optic lids low. Megatron pulled up the main data base that held all the laws of Cybertron. The contract had already been updated into the system, ready to be declared official in the morning. The words of the contract were in front of Optimus' face, taunting him. He was currently faced with the portion that read, " Optimus Prime shall submit completely to Megatron, the Ruler of Cybertron. Optimus will bond with Megatron within one week of accepting this contract. Optimus will, also, bear as many he is as Megatron sees fit. Optimus will have absolutely no protests against Megatron.", those were the words that were in front of his optics and they were the words he hated the most. However, he had to accept the contract, for it would be for the greater good of Cybertron. He vented softly and turned his shoulder to Megatron.

" Come now, Prime, it won't be all that bad. As long as you do as I say."

" It is not active until tomorrow. I still have a few hours of defiance."

" Get them out, if you must.", Megatron vented, returning to his usual business of seeing what was happening all over Cybertron, casually dismissing the fact that he had something important to say.

" What did you want to say?", Optimus asked.

" Nothing, I'll tell you once we're bonded.", Megatron smirked devilishly. The word 'bonded' made Optimus cringe. He walked out of headquarters of Megatron's ship. They were heading to his palace in Iacon. Megatron had once thoroughly hated Iacon, but had become quite fond of it in time. He thought that securing Optimus as his own would be much harder to do, but now he was completely his and with mimimal resistance. He smiled brightly to himself, inwardly thanking Starscream for coming up with the contract. Then the thought of Starscream and the contract lingered in his processor. Why had he made it in the first place? It was more than likely another attempt to overrule Megatron again. Disregarding it completely, he got back to work.

Optimus was met with six optics staring at him when he left the headquarters.

" Y-You're just gonna let him have you like that?", Ironhide managed. Optimus lowered his helm in something akin to shame. 

" Are you sure there is no way out?", Ratchet offered.

" I am sure, Ratchet.", he answered. The sun was low and it sent orange light through the massive windows of the ship.

" We will be landing soon.", Optimus said absently, talking to himself more than anyone else. Bumblebee whistled softly, then was quiet for a moment. The scout was never one to hold onto the bad things. Rather, he searched hard for the good. Lighthearted chirps and beeps left the youngest Autobot. He patted Optimus' shoulder armor encouragingly, going on and on about how he would be bonded soon. The three looked at him, then a smile rose on Optimus' faceplates. 

" Yes, I suppose I will be.", he replied. An alarm went off across the ship, letting everyone know that they were landing. From the window, Optinus could see Megatron's immense palace. It was shiny and new and barely used. The tops of the towers went high into the clouds. Two guards escorted Optimus out of the ship, taking him inside to the throne room. The throne room was magnificent. Optimus guessed that Megatron didn't spend a lot of time in here because the walls did not have any holes in them and everything was still neat and organized, or Megatron was a lot more gentle with his belongings than Optimus had come to know. It was dark now, the Cybertronian moon casting gentle white light across the polished floor. 

" I see they've already let you in. Remind me to kill them later, I told them to wait.", his pace was slow as he neared Optimus. The red and blue mech acknowledged his presence only with a small hum. His optics still roamed the spacious room. Megatron watched Optimus in amusement, not seeing how he could be so fascinated with the walls. Maybe it was the long, lavish curtains that went from the ceiling to the floor. Or, perhaps, it was the deep garnet painted walls that seemed to stretch for miles. 

" I never thought you had such taste.", Optimus muttered after the long silence. 

" Excuse me?"

" The only side of you that I've seen is the hardened, war bound side. In your ship, everything is broken and the only thing you have in excess is weapons. This, however, is simple and warm. This is another side of you that not many have seen.", Optimus observed expertly. Megatron was uncomfortable with how right Optimus was. 

" You've still got your keen optic, I see.", he ground out. His jaw joints locked and his optic ridges lowered dangerously.

" Please, Megatron, don't be so sensitive. Look, I've got one hour to say what I please, you told me to take advantage of these few moments.", Optimus said.

" What are you getting at?", Megatron pressed.

" It had recently been pointed out to me that getting bonded in a matter of days is an occasion to be celebrated. I could live the rest of my cycle in dread, or I can accept the decision I made for my people and make the best of it. Excuse me for not dwelling on the darker side of this arrangement.", Optimus explained. 

" I see. You're happy even though we must surrender the titles of Autobot and Decepticon."

" Isn't equality a good thing. There will be no more separation."

" And you are at my full command?"

" We've known each other for as long ask can remember. When it comes down to it, you won't make me do anything I'm not comfortable with."

" And you will bear all my heirs?"

" You're unexpectedly good with sparklings, you'll make a good sire.", Optimus had a, somewhat, cheery answer to every part of the treaty that Megatron knew rubbed him the wrong way. It was annoying, but at least he knew he wouldn't be stuck with a downer for all eternity. 

" Very well. Our room is being prepared.", Megatron said casually, the words rolling out of his intake smoothly. 

" Our room?", Optimus questioned.

" Look at the clock. Yesterday is over, it's morning now.", Megatron pointed. Optimus saw that it was early in the morning, only twenty minutes past midnight. Optimus felt his tanks clench. 

" Where is our room?", he asked evenly. Megatron told Optimus to follow him through the many long hallways and up hundreds of stairs until they were finally standing outside two huge doors.

" Here.", he answered, gesturing towards the doors. He opened the doors and Optimus almost fainted. The room was exquisite, even more so than the throne room. The floor showed his reflection perfectly and the berth was covered in the finest mesh blankets. There were tall shelves that towered over Optimus and bright crystals scattered about. The window had a breathtaking view of Iacon. Bots walked along the streets and small ships passed by, even at such a late hour. 

" Do you like it?", Megatron asked, not showing the hesitation in his voice.

" I would be lying if I said I didn't. I have to say that I'm learning more and more about you by the second.", he still faced the window.

" Lay down, I'll be gone for a while.", obeying the contract, Optimus did as he was told. He laid under the blankets and watched Megatron leave the room. Optimus was completely drained, but did a good job of keeping his composure, as he always did. Around three hours later, Megatron was still gone and Optimus finally fell into recharge.

\--

The sun hit Optimus' optics violently when morning came. He rolled over and felt the weight on the other side of the bed. He was met with Megatron's back plates. He kept quiet and moved slowly out of the bed. Megatron groaned in his sleep, making Optimus pause mid-step. The silvery-gray bot vented and quieted down again, letting Optimus continue further investigating his new surroundings. He looked at the contents of the shelves. There were data pads to be seen for miles. The massive walls lined with shelves full of them. He pulled one titled 'History Of Crystal Mining'. It sounded interesting, maybe he'd read it later. There were many others like it. He looked at the crystals that were on the night tables and the window sill. They were shiny and reflected the sunlight beautifully. 

" They come from the Crystal Gardens.", Megatron spoke behind Optimus. He whipped around and was optic level with Megatron's chassis. Optimus didn't even here Megatron get up. Optimus held back his surprise and nodded in amusement. He went back to looking around. There was a knock on the door, catching Megatron's attention. He opened it and, though the conversation was muffled, Optimus knew it was about the bonding ceremony. His digits traced the intricate designs of the berth frame. Megatron was back in the room in no time.

" The bonding ceremony has been all planned out. It will take place at the Iacon Temple. The other finer details still need to be worked out, though.", he muttered, looking at a data pad he had been handed.

" What are the finer details?"

" Colors, polishing and paint, the actual bonding-"

" The actual bonding?"

" Yes, I'm leaning toward tradition and having a public bonding."

" No-", Optimus drowned his refusal, remembering the contract. 

" Is there a problem?", Megatron arched an optic ridge. 

" No.", he lied. 

" Good.", Megatron said, turning away. Optimus' spark stopped and his fans turned on, his frame making vain attempts at not overheating. Megatron left the room, telling Optimus to stay. Optimus couldn't move, didn't want to. He prayed to every elder and ancestor that he would die in some tragic accident before the ceremony. His pedes were stuck where they stood, his spark struggling to start up again. His fans turned off after a short while, but his tanks were still twisted. He turned his helm toward the window, seeing all the bots on the street. They hurried around each other, all smiling politely at one another. If all he had to do was suck it up and keep his intake shut to make sure that, every morning, everyone could be that polite and safe, he'd never change it for the world.


	2. Chapter 2

The ceremony was gorgeous and, it looked like, everyone on Cybertron was there. Thousands of bots stood outside the Temple doors. Optimus was in another room preparing for the ceremony. The box that had his blue and violet cloak sat on a nearby chair as he looked at his new paint job. Earlier that day, he had gotten a new paint job, polished, buffed, and waxed. He hadn't realized the amount of scratches and scuffs he had collected throughout the centuries. 

" Hello?", Ratchet peaked his head in the door. Optimus looked up in surprise, not saying anything.

" Someone's nervous.", the medic joked. Bumblebee was with him, whirring and beeping with utter happiness. He wrapped Optimus in his arms and hugged him close to his chassis. 

" Bumblebee, don't ruin his paint job.", Ratchet chastised. Ratchet looked at the box that held the cloak.

" Aren't you going to get ready?"

" I'm getting bonded. In front of everyone. I don't think I can do that. I know I can't.", Optimus' voice was shaky, his servos unsteady as he held his expensive bouquet of crystals. Ratchet had never seen Optimus so undone. His fans turned on and he took quick, deep vents, his chassis rising and falling uncontrollably. Bumblebee managed to calm him down some and Ratchet exited the room in a hurry. He found where Megatron was preparing himself and nearly kicked the door down. Ironhide and Stsrscream were there, as well. 

" You aren't seriously going to bond in public?", he blurted without so much as a 'How do you do?'. Megatron turned around slowly and faced Ratchet.

" Whose business is it?", he spat.

" Optimus'. He's having a nervous breakdown. He's terrified. If it was some kind of sick joke, then it wasn't funny.", Ratchet challenged shamelessly. 

" He'll find out when he gets to the altar.", Megatron dismissed, returning to the mirror and making a few minor adjustments to his cloak. Ratchet left, leaving an angry Ironhide and a careless Starscream.

" If you ask me, my lord, he should try a little harder to obey the contract and take whatever you dish out with no complaint."

" That's the thing, Starscream, no one asked you."

" He ain't complainin', scrap metal. That's the point. He's keepin' it to himself.", Ironhide growled. Megatron stopped and looked at the black mech. 

" I beg your pardon."

" He ain't been tellin' ya that he'd rather offline than bond in public.", Ironhide answered simply. Megatron smiled and stepped away from the mirror. 

" You look dashing, my lord."

" Yeah, you look half decent to be bonding to Optimus.", Ironhide muttered. Megatron walked out and went to the altar, telling the High Priest that the ceremony could begin. The Temple doors opened and hundreds of bots sat in the crowded pews. All the bots that could not fit inside continued to stand outside for the duration of the ceremony without complaint. Optimus got the message that the ceremony was about to start and put on his cloak. There was worried beep that came from Bumblebee that sounded a lot like 'uh-oh'.

" What's the matter?", Optimus asked. Bumblebee whistled that he'd be back in a moment and ran out the door. He was back two seconds later with Ratchet. 

" Scrapscrapscrapscrapscrap.", Ratchet muttered to himself. There was a small noise behind Optimus that worried him, but half a second later, he received uplifting words and promises that no one would notice. Notice what, Optimus wasn't sure.

" Just don't bring attention to it and you'll be fine.", Ratchet smiled. They heard the music playing in the sanctuary and Optimus almost offlined right there. 

" It'll be fine, I promise.", Ratchet ushered Optimus out to the doors that led to the sanctuary. Bumblebee and Ratchet left him as they stood to the side. The doors slid open and Optimus looked at all the femmes and mechs stuffed in the Temple. His fans came on again, making the cloak seem to to float as he slowly glided to the altar. Megatron was already there waiting for him. Optimus stepped up to the altar, looking up at Megatron, who had a smirk on his faceplates. The High Priest started talking, but Optimus was lost in Megatron's ruby red optics. He twisted the bouquet of crystals in his servos. It seemed like hours until they got to the end of the ceremony. They joined servos and said their 'I do's. Optimus prepared himself for the public bonding, shutting his optic lids and tensing his frame. Needless to say, he was more than a little surprised when Megatron walked him down the aisle, out the doors of the Temple, and into a ship that would take them to the palace, where they would celebrate further. Optimus began to think that Megatron planned to bond with him there. They sat in the ship together in painful silence. Bots cheered as they flew by, holding banners and streamers. When they arrived at the palace, it had been decorated beautifully by the servants and other bots that Megatron had hired. Lovely violet banners trimmed with blue fell from the tops of the highest towers and nearly touched the ground. Flags of the same design flew high and proud in the breeze. Megatron got out of the ship first, offering his servo to Optimus to help him out. Optimus didn't exactly feel like making any more physical contact with Megatron than necessary, but he knew how it would look if he refused. Loud cheers swept the crowd as they both exited the ship and walked to the entrance of the palace. There were crystal sculptures of Optimus and Megatron in the foyer of the palace, towering above everything else. Optimus looked at the decorations and the food and the drink and everything else. He suddenly felt underdressed in his simple cloak. 

" They did a good job.", Megatron said to Optimus. He nodded in agreement, still speechless.

" Lord Megatron, complimentary high grade has been brought from the Council.", a servant bowed and held out a tray of bright pink high grade. Megatron took a cube for himself and for Optimus.

" Send them my thanks.", he said. Optimus almost snapped the cables in his neck when he looked at Megatron. He was sending thanks to the Council? Voluntarily? 

" What? I've...matured.", he eyed Optimus. 

" I see.", Optimus' even voice betrayed his anxious spark. The palace filled up within minutes, everyone dancing and drinking high grade. Megatron took Optimus by his servo and pulled him toward the middle of the room.

' This is it. He's going to bond with me in the middle of the room. Everyone will see it. Maybe if I fall down, he won't do it. No, that'll be even more embarrassing.', he thought to himself as they neared the center of the room. Megatron pulled Optimus close and swayed back and forth, both gently moving around the floor. Several coos from nearby femmes could be heard, but Optimus just stared at Megatron the same was he had at the bonding ceremony. 

" Did you really think I'd bond with you in public?", he asked playfully. 

" Yes.", Optimus answered thoughtlessly.

" I thought you knew I'd never make you do anything you weren't comfortable with.", Megatron winked. Optimus chuckled nervously, feeling his frame relax some as he and Megatron moved slowly. The sun was setting and orange-yellow light flooded the palace. Now, Optimus and Megatron were on the balcony with thirty other bots. Optimus was involved in a conversation with two femmes about his cloak. He had received many compliments on his and Megatron's cloaks. 

" I never thought you and Megatron would bond. What with the war and all, everyone thought you hated each other. Then again, love can be found in the strangest places.", one of the femmes giggled, the other agreeing. Optimus laughed along with them, though he didn't love Megatron. At least, he thought he didn't. Sure, the silver-gray bot was good on the optics, not a bad personality either when you were on his good side. He was passionate about his beliefs, though stubborn to the core. He didn't care about what others thought of him and did as he pleased. When he took control of Cybertron, he made sure everyone was taken care of, whether they favored the Decepticons or not. Megatron was right, he had matured with time. Wait, why did Megatron suddenly have all these redeeming qualities that made him attractive. Before he knew it, night had fallen and everyone began to leave. Soon, Megatron and Optimus were the only ones on the balcony, waving wholehearted goodbyes to all the bots that had come to the palace. 

" See, I told you. No public bonding.", Megatron said, walking back inside.

" Thank you.", Optimus vented.

" Private, however, is another matter.", he dragged Optimus to their berth room. He locked the doors after they slid shut and undid their cloaks with a flick of his digit. He pressed Optimus against the doors and picked him up by his aft, making Optimus wrap his legs around Megatron's hips. Their lips clashed together, neither holding back. Optimus was shockingly eager, not as hesitant as he thought he would have been. Megatron's servos roamed Optimus' frame, finding extra sensitive spots between armor plates, poking at the wires, cables, and mesh beneath. Optimus made delightful little noises as Megatron explored. 

" Can we get to the berth first?", Optimus asked between kisses, feeling heat grow between his legs. Megatron carried him to the berth, laying him down gently and crawling over him. He supported his weight with one arm and lifted Optimus interfacing port to meet his own. Megatron's port opened and his spike stood tall, the sight making Optimus eagerly open his own port, already lubricated. 

" You're sure about this?", Megatron asked, venting heavily, engines revving. Optimus nodded and threw his helm back in the pillows as Megatron entered him in one swift thrust of his hip joints. He started with a fast pace that grew rougher, noticeable dents forming. Megatron also left dents where his servos held Optimus' hip joints. The only sounds in the large room were the vulgar noises of metal crashing together and Optimus' moans and deep vents. Megatron looked down at Optimus, the blue and red mech coming undone faster than he thought. Optimus overloaded as Megatron hit a sensitive node inside him over and over. Megatron leaned down, still thrusting harshly, and nipped at Optimus' neck cables and the sensitive little wires. Optimus wrapped his arms around Megatron's neck and kissed him deeply. Soon after, Optimus' chassis glowed with a bright blue light as he overloaded again, this time the interfacing fluids dripped onto the blankets. Megatron felt Optimus tighten around him again and knew he was close. His own chassis began to glow with the same bright blue light. Their spark chambers opened just when Megatron overloaded and they pulled each other close. Their sparks met and the combined light was blinding. It took a while for them to come down from their high, both falling into recharge.


	3. Chapter 3

Megatron rolled his optics while Optimus listened closely. There was more rebellion activity amount southern Cybertron and, frankly, Megatroj had only become annoyed by it. Optimus always listened and took note to everything that either Ironhide, Bumblebee, or one of the soldiers had to report.

" They've bombed several buildings in just three days. They're much more sophisticated than a random group of young mechs, someone higher up is controlling them.", the soldier, a deep green femme, stated.

" I see. Tell Ironhide not to advance until I say so. He won't like it, but those are his orders.", Megatron dismissed her and turned to Optimus, who had an amused face.

" What?"

" I've never heard you, Megatron, my bond mate, tell anyone not to attack something. This is going to take some getting used to, is all."

" We've only been bonded for eight months.", Megatron rose an optic ridge.

" This is true. And about the supposed higher up that is controlling the rebels. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

" Possibly. It will take some time to prove, he is a crafty pile of scrap.", Megatron groaned.

" Language."

" Sorry."

" No you're not.", Optimus joked. The playful moment passed when Bumblebee burst through the throne room doors and requested Megatron's presence at once.

" Stay here.", Megatron ordered Optimus. The blue and red mech obeyed dutifully and stayed seated in his throne beside Megatron's. They were gone for hours. Optimus handled any small problems that were presented in Megatron's absence. When his bond mate returned, stress and anger were etched into his faceplates. Optimus felt the urge to ask what the matter was, but Megatron wouldn't tell him. He wouldn't put that stress on Optimus if he could help it. Megatron gestured for Iptimus to follow him to their berth room. 

" Not tonight.", the silver mech muttered and fell into the berth. Optimus laid down beside him and remained quiet. It felt strange that Megatron wasn't making any advances toward interfacing, but it wasn't unwelcome. However, the insistence that they'd received from their friends and even the citizens to bring up an heir as soon as possible made interfacing feel more like a chore than anything else. Optimus heard the steady, low revving of Megatron's engines as he dreamed. Recharge seemed to allude Optimus tonight, though. His processor was a thousand different places at once. He wondered if this was what the rest of his existence would be like. At Megatron's beck and call, occasionally joking around as if they were old friends. He rolled on his side and patiently waited for recharge.


	4. Chapter 4

Eight months passed since the bonding ceremony. Eight long months Optimus could only sit in the throne room and speak to almost no one. Ratchet was busy with the hundreds of patients coming to nearby hospitals who were injured by rebels. Recently, several groups of young, impressionable mechs and femmes had taken to bombing buildings around Cybertron. Iacon had been the most recent target. It was early in the morning when the first explosions took place. Optimus remembered being woken up by the loud blasts and pulled out of the berth by Megatron. He and the servants took shelter below the palace in a secret corridor, while Megatron, Ironhide, Starscream, Bumblebee, and their troops defended the innocent citizens and fought the rebels off. The rebels that had been captured gave no information. Megatron was just as clueless as he was from the start. He steadily grew more and more stressed as the days went by. Optimus remembered when he tried to keep up with Megatron's antics. He knew the feeling of immense frustration when he lost track of the Decepticons. Losing track of them was dangerous for everyone in the galaxy, it seemed. Whatever planet he set his sights on had no warning before he brutally conquered and destroyed it. Now, Optimus sat in the throne room alone. He tapped his pede on the floor. His joints and struts itched with the need for movement. The throne room doors soon slid open and a servant, a dark green femme by the designation Comet, walked in with a bucket of cleaning solution. She quickly went to work scrubbing the floor.

" Good morning.", Optimus greeted her kindly. 

" Good morning, your highness.", she returned. Her voice was quiet and she timidly looked at her king. Optimus had fought hard to earn that title. He refused to take the title of prince, like Starscream suggested and Megatron strongly considered. He was not less than Megatron and certainly not his son. They'd both be titled king, whether Megatron liked it or not. 

" Has there been any word on the rebel activity?", Optimus asked. He'd had no access to the outside world for three days.

" No, your highness. General Ironhide and his troops have been searching the city for a week now, but everything remains quiet." Comet answered shyly, scrubbing harder at the floor with the wire brush. Optimus nodded and picked up the data pad next to him. He'd read it exactly thirteen times in the past three days and, having read every other data pad in the throne room, decided to read it again. He was not allowed to leave, therefore not allowed to go to the library in the palace and pick new ones. Comet glanced over at Optimus, her bright orange optics seeing his bored expression.

" Your highness, if it would please you, I could get you new data pads from the library.", she offered.

" Would you? I don't want to distract you from your work. I know how Megatron can be when a job isn't done.", his expression softened.

" It is no problem, your highness. I've almost finished."

" Well then, I see no harm in you going to the library for me. Thank you.", Comet bowed deeply and exited the throne room. The sun shone through the multicolored windows and painted the drying floor like a rainbow. It was quiet, suspiciously quiet. Normally, there were sounds of the city outside. Only a moment or two passed before an explosion shattered the silence. Optimus jumped up and rushed to the window. The doors slid open and Comet rushed to his side. She had three data pads in her trembling arms. Their vision was obscured by blue and yellow colored glass. Smoke rose high in the sky and there were shouts and cries and screams filling the air. The troops, led by Bumblebee, rushed to the scene and captured any rebel they could get their servos on. Medics were soon flooded with patients in hospitals all across Cybertron. Optimus and Comet saw the scurrying citizens running in the streets.

" Optimus, get to the corridor, now.", Megatron's voice came over the com link they shared. Optimus wanted to protest and say he wanted to help, but he couldn't. He grabbed Comet's servo and led her to the corridor. On the way, Optimus took hold of another servant by the arm. It was a young mech, still a sparkling, designated Steel. Optimus found the corridor that led under the palace, opened the heavy door, and hid inside. Steel whimpered softly and Optimus held him close. Comet also buried her helm into his side. 

" Shh, we're safe here.", he soothed them. There was nothing but sounds of the steady breeze moving throughout the corridor. It was cold and dark and musty. They sat for hours, their joints ached from sitting on the hard stone floor. Fear wrapped itself securely around Optimus, just as he knew it had with Comet and Steel. The young mech was no longer whimpering, but had been reduced to small hiccups. Comet's servo was firmly planted in Optimus'. Loud creaking and droning came from the opening door. Optimus held Comet and Steel close to his chassis. A large, intimidating silhouette stood in the doorway. 

" Optimus!", Megatron's voice echoes off the walls.

" We're over here.", the three stood up. Megatron came to them and checked them all over. Seeing that no one was injured, he led them out. However, he didn't seem quite satisfied and sent them to Ratchet to be given a once over. 

" They're fine.", Ratchet insisted.

" Are you sure? They won't rust because of the dampness?"

" If it makes you feel better, I'll give them all sealant before they leave.", Ratchet hid his growing annoyance expertly. Megatron looked as if he were genuinely worried about Optimus and his two servants. Usually, he treated Optimus as an afterthought, or obsessed over him for about a week. 

" Alright.", he hesitated, wanting to ask a question, but not sure how to.

" Anything else?", Ratchet tried to urge him. 

" Could you check Optimus' gestational protocols?", he blurted out. It came out harsher than intended, more angry than he meant. 

" Okay, but I can't do it without his consent. It is a rather...invasive test.", Ratchet showed rare nervousness.

" Just get them checked.", Megatron growled. Ratchet nodded and went to the room that Optimus occupied.

" Optimus.", he caught the red and blue mech's attention.

" Yes?"

" I've got to check something, but only if you're alright with it."

" What are you going to check?"

" Your gestational protocols.", Ratchet answered cautiously. Optimus vented and was quiet for a moment.

" Megatron asked you to check them, didn't he?", he already knew the answer. Ratchet nodded and Optimus laid down on the medical berth. 

" I must do as he says without protest.", he quoted the contract. Ratchet felt his spark clench at the lack of will Optimus had. There was so little of his usual sass that it was almost sad to see him follow through with Megatron's wishes.

" Alright. This scanner with check them first. If anything shows up wrong, I will have to...investigate.", Ratchet explained.

" It is alright, old friend. Do what you must.", it had been so long since Optimus had called him that. Ratchet ran the scanner over Optimus' frame. All types of codes showed up on Ratchet's data pad. He read through them all, searching for any abnormality. To his relief, there was nothing amiss. 

" You're all good, Optimus.", he said happily. Optimus sat up and placed a fake smile on his faceplates. 

" Thank you, Ratchet. I will go tell Megatron the good news.", he stood up.

" Wait, Optimus. How are you?", Ratchet asked. Optimus turned to face him slowly.

" Pardon?"

" How are you doing with all this?", Ratchet repeated. 

" I'm fine.", he lied, but Ratchet saw right through it.

" Come now, Optimus.", he urged for the truth. 

" Ratchet, I'm fine. Adjusting still, but fine.", he lied again, more convincing this time.

" If you say so.", Ratchet relented. With another smile, he left. He went to the berth room, where he knew Megatron wanted him to be. It was empty, so he sat on the berth and waited. The thought of Megatron asking about his gestational protocols without even talking about sparklings before make Optimus sick. Was he really considering having a sparkling? Sure, some talk had gone around Cybertron that Optimus was already pregnant, but, surely, that wouldn't make Megatron feel obligated to anything. However, small pictures ran through his processor of a silver and red sparkling with electric blue optics. It was a little mech being held in Optimus' arms while Megatron stood at his side, bending down to look at his son. Or, perhaps, a little femme with blue armor with silver highlights and ruby red optics. Optimus knew that, if they were to eventually have a femme, Megatron would be wrapped securely around her digit. Something warm spread throughout his chassis and a strong sense of needing to see Megatron hit Optimus like a freight ship. 

" Thinking happy thoughts?", Megatron entered the berth room. He felt Optimus' calm feeling and decided to see him.

" Ratchet says my gestational protocols are fine.", Optimus said. Megatron nodded, feeling his calm dissipate a little. 

" Good. I had wanted to talk to you about that for some time, but I could never get around to it."

" I understand that you're busy.", Optimus buried his frustrations once again.

" I can feel when you do that, you know.", Megatron's face was one of utter seriousness.

" Do what?", Optimus played dumb.

" Hide things from me. I feel your restraint.", his stare became more intense. Optimus felt so tiny beneath his optics as they bore into him.

" Do you care to tell me what it is you've been keeping from me?", his voice was dripping with venom. Optimus was hypnotized by Megatron. The large bot leaned over him, the low, angry rumble of his engines reached Optimus' audio receptors. 

" I-I...", he attempted vainly.

" No complaints?", Megatron pressed. All ability to talk left Optimus at that moment. 

" You see, I tend to be very protective of my belongings. I work hard to keep them safe and secure. I know their whereabouts at all times. If something that belongs to me isn't being treated right, I want to find out, especially if it's my fault. So, I will ask you only once more, what are you keeping from me?"

" Don't treat me like a belonging. Treat me like your bond mate.", Optimus said pathetically. 

" Are you telling me what to do?", Megatron challenged. Optimus' optic widened and brightened. 

" No-", he lowered his helm.

" Are you lying?", Megatron grabbed the back of Optimus' helm and forced him to look at him again.

" Where is your spunk, Optimus? Where is that fight you were so famous for? You're so pliant now. Part of the reason I agreed to this was because I knew you'd keep me in line, but you let me do as I please. If I would have known that, I could have enslaved everyone and you would stay quiet I never would have accepted Starscream's proposition. The most resistance I've seen from you is when Starscream threatened to give you the title of prince."

" How am I supposed to have spunk when you keep brining up the rules of the contract?", Optimus countered.

" Break the rules!", Megatron answered loudly. It took a moment for Optimus to process that it literally was that easy. 

" You're right.", he mumbled.

" Good, let's celebrate. I have a feeling I'll never hear that again.", his arms wrapped around Optimus' waist. 

" I could've just- This whole time I- Why didn't you tell me that?"

" I was waiting for you to do it yourself!", he retorted playfully. They both felt waves of something like happiness flood their frames. It was then that Optimus realized he didn't hate Megatron as much as he thought

" Megatron!", Ironhide's voice came over Megatron's com link.

" What?"

" We're under attack by the rebels! They're being led by Starscream!", sounds of explosions and gunfire came from the other end of the link. 

" Are you outnumbered? Outgunned?"

" We'll manage. We're close to surrounding them. Bumblebee is on his way with more troops.", Ironhide grunted.

" I'll be there as soon as I can.", Megatron dropped the connection, kissed Optimus on his forehelm, and rushed away.


	5. Chapter 5

The steady silence of the com link mocked Optimus. He waited weeks for any sign of Megatron, Ironhide, or Bumblebee. There hasn't even been a sign of one of their soldiers. The rebel activity had stopped almost completely, though. Optimus paced back and forth compulsively in the throne room. His joints squeaked horrendously as his basic health protocols were thrown out of whack because of his insistent reluctance to recharge. Proper frame lubrication, as well as many other seemingly minor things, were either carried out wrong or stopped all together. Optimus, however, noticed none of this as his processor was filled to the brim with scenario after scenario, most of which were of the worst case. He imagined one of the guards telling him that Megatron, Ironhide, and Bumblebee were found off lined and that Starscream had gotten away. That would leave him with an entire planet counting on him and a psychotic bot threatening his people. Or, maybe, Optimus was having a nervous breakdown because he, possibly, just found out that he might actually be in love with Megatron. He knew he was attracted to him before, but love, he didn't know about that. Just three days after Megatron left, however, Optimus found that he couldn't sleep, eat, or function correctly without his thoughts wandering off to think about the tall, broad, sleek, shiny, silver bot. It was a frightening find, at first, then as days passed, he got used to the idea and took to worrying about his safety. Was he off lined somewhere, was he hurt, had he captured Starscream? What about Ironhide and Bumblebee? He knew those two had been through worse and come out unscathed, but they had never been under the command of Megatron before, and never up against an army of young, untrained bots. Optimus was ripped from his thoughts when the throne room doors slid open slowly. 

" Hello, Optimus.", Ratchet greeted.

" Hello, Ratchet.", Optimus' voice was raspy with fatigue. 

" Still pacing, I see.", the medic observed. 

" It does seem that way.", Optimus sighed. Ratchet took his self-assigned post at the desk on the left side of the room and watched Optimus. He saw his King's sickeningly dimmed optics, the icy blue glow was gone. There were kinks and knots in the cables around all of his joints. The sight made Rathet's tanks turn, but he knew that Optimus refused to go to the med bay or go up to his berth room and recharge, despite Ratchet's many offers to stay up while he did so and alert him to any important news. Optimus insisted that he was perfectly fine, though he was starting to fight a losing battle with his own frame. Sometimes when Ratchet called to him, Optimus didn't hear him, his audio sensors fried. His vocalizer cut in and out, making him sound something akin to what Bumblebee sounded like when he whistled and chirped excitedly. Ratchet could see the worry etched into his old friend's faceplates. 

" Still no word?"

" No."

" How long has it been?"

" Four weeks, six days, nineteen hours,  
twenty-seven minutes.", Optinus answered, it rolled off his glossa so fluidly, as if he had been counting the whole time, which Ratchet didn't doubt. Casually, he nodded and tapped his digits on the desktop. He looked at the disorganized data pads that Optimus must have tried to read to pass the time or get his mind off things. 

" You know, you'd still be here for any urgent need of you sat down.", he gestured to his throne.

" I think better when I am on my pedes.", his vocalizer scratched. Ratchet refrained from talking to him for the rest of the evening. He, instead, took in every detail of the massive throne room. He took in the majesty that was the floor. A beautiful design of constellations mapped out with small colored tiles covered most of the expanse of the floor. Ratchet was almost worried that the colors would full of Optimus kept walking over them. Then, his optics shifted to the walls. They were designed with the same small, colored tiles, but the Thirteen Primes were shown. Ratchet marveled at the intricacy and wished whoever constructed it lots of good fortune. Then, he looked at the window. There was no specific pattern that the glass followed, just random beauty that let color flood the room on an, almost, daily basis. The slightly smaller, clear glass windows beside it showed the sun setting and the night sky darkening. The monotonous squeak of Optimus joints became dull background noise as Ratchet accustomed himself to the sound. Every night, he managed to stay with Optimus later and later. During the day, Optimus was quiet, his optics focused on the ground and his pace fast and purposeful. At night, though, he mumbled things to himself, his optics wandered, and he slowed to an almost graceful gait. He listened harder at night for any sign of Megatron trying to contact him in any way. Ratchet could see how he exhausted himself by spreading out his EM field as far as he could, he concentrated hard on their spark bond, and he waited for the tiniest bit of static from the com link. Ratchet observed Optimus closely, watching for any further falls in his health. He prayed that the three got back soon so that Optimus would recharge again. The sky outside was pitch black, the stars shining bright. Ratchet saw a few citizens walking about. There was a fantastic view of the Crystal Gardens in the center of the city. Bots walked through the large park, sparklings running around playfully. They had only recently felt safe to go back out again after all the attacks. It was nice to see the familiar calm in the Iaconians. Optimus concentrated hard, then there was a sound. Static from the com link. Optimus stopped in the dead center of the throne room. He stopped and called Megatron's name, his vocalizer giving out more than once. Then there was a hard, fast knocking at the doors. Ratchet opened them and a servant stood with an excited expression on his faceplates.

" Lord Megatron and his generals have returned!", he exclaimed. Ratchet and Optimus shared elated looks and Optimus ran to the balcony. Ratchet was right behind him. Megatron, Ironhide, and Bumblebee were getting off of their ship and entering the castle when a large crowd surrounded them. Though they were dented, busted, rusted, and, in Ironhide's case, sick, they interacted with their people just the same. Megatron had a wide smile, Ironhide talked casually, and Bumblebee told every story he could about their adventure. Optimus saw all of this and his own smile returned. The soldiers were also surrounded with adoring citizens as the got off their own ships. Not soon enough, Megatron, Ironhide, and Bumblebee made their way to the foyer and, with Ratchet's insistance, to the med bay. Optimus was there waiting, agreeing not to have a check up done when Megatron had his. Ratchet knew all Optimus needed was recharge and a decent amount of energon. Megatron, on the other hand, needed several pieces of armor welded back together and some major mesh repair. He talked with some soldiers while Ratchet worked his magic. 

" He has been securely stabilized in the dungeon, my lord. He is being prepared for stasis.", a soldier reported.

" Good. Tell all the other soldiers to get some well deserved rest."

" Yes, my lord.", they left to do as they were told.

" Stasis? That hardly seems severe enough."

" A friend of mine once told me that killing doesn't right wrongs.", Megatron quoted Optimus. 

" I see. By the way, if it means anything to you, Optimus fell in love with you while you were gone and drive himself up the wall. He hasn't recharged in weeks and is severely deprived of energon. I suggest to additional stress and plenty of rest.", Ratchet informed. Megatron nodded and lifted his right arm so that Ratchet could repair the cables in his inner arm and shoulder strut. Megatron had worried, too, about Optimus. It was refreshing to know that he wasn't the only one that had these feelings. He was a bit peeved that Optimus made himself sick, though, but he wouldn't hold it against him. It was not rare for newly sparked bots to offline from sudden departure from their spark mates for an extended period of time, with the other following their spark mate's death shortly after. Once Ratchet finished up, he told Megatron to go straight to his berth room and recharge. Megatron did so and was met with Optimus covered snuggle under the mesh blankets. Megatron laid beside him, Optimus scooting closer to him. Megatron wrapped his strong arms around Optimus frame. He was happy to be home again, home with Optimus.


	6. Chapter 6

The following months consisted of Megatron making sure Optimus did everything Ratchet had instructed him to do in order to get his strength back. However, once Optimus was back to his normal self, most of their time together consisted of activities only spark mates do when they are alone. Aside from the fact that they were happy to be back together, there had been an awful lot of questions as to when an heir would be born. Though they weren't exactly thinking of sparklings now, it was always at the back of Optimus' processor and rarely graced Megatron's. Sure, the former warlord was unexpectedly good with sparklings. He had taken to picking up misbehaving or crying sparklings and shushing them on more than one occasion. It made Optimus smile, knowing that their future offspring would have a capable sire, but he didn't know if they were ready yet. Council members and other important figures repeatedly told them how important it was to have an heir if, Prinus forbid, anything should happen to them.

" When will you produce an heir?", a deep pink femme asked. Optimus loathed the word 'produced' when it came to the hypothetical conception of his sparkling. 

" When it comes from between his legs.", Megatron answered sarcastically, throwing a smile in his spark mate's direction. 

" Hopefully soon.", Optimus lied. Seemingly satisfied for the moment, the femme from the newly formed Parliment nodded and took a sip from her cube of high grade. Megatron grabbed his own and offered one to Optimus.

" Oh no! If he is to be sparked soon, he should not consume any high grade. Too much will render him barren, you know?"

" Funny, my carrier was sparked with me because of too much high grade.", the comment earned him a soft nudge from Optimus.

" I was going to refuse anyway, but thank you for the concern.", Optimus nodded. The femme waved dismissively.

" Please, I do what I can for my friends. Once you are sparked, I can help you through it. I have nine daughters and I learned a thing or two from each spark cycle. For example, I learned that it is better to have your sparkling in your own berth, rather than a medical berth. It's more natural and less traumatic for the you and the sparkling.", this caught Megatron's attention. Optimus could feel the rapid waves coursing through their bond as Megatron, no doubt, suppressed a snide comment. Optimus resisted the urge to roll his optics at the both of them.

" I am sure you could teach me a lot.", he replied. The waves grew quicker and stronger and Megatron's frame threatened to start shaking as he held in his laughter. 

" Well, I must be going. It was nice seeing the two of you again.", she and Megatron stood and he showed her out. Once he returned, Optimus had a deadpan expression on his faceplates.

" Come on, I know you want to."

" Nine daughters? And she says you shouldn't have too much high grade, it sounds like she had her fair share. She's probably published data pads on spark cycles. Primus, she acts like she's the only carrier to ever be sparked.", Megatron went on and on about the femme and Optimus listened patiently, occasionally amused with what he said. 

" Having the sparkling in your own berth? It would take eons to get the stains out. When you have our sparklings, you're going straight to the med bay, at least, three months ahead before the due date."

" Sparklings?", Optimus repeated.

" Yes.", Megatron confirmed casually.

" And how many, exactly, do you see us having?"

" Four, perhaps five.", he arched an optic brow when Optimus stood up from his throne.

" Five! You made fun of Adrastea for having nine sparklings and you want five?", Optimus questioned rather loudly.

" That's four less than she had and five is a reasonable number. My guardians had six sparklings.", he said, somewhat offended by Optimus' reaction.

" That's because you're-", he stopped. The words froze on his glossa, but it was too late.

" What?", Megatron stood and neared Optimus, who stayed where he was.

" I-I-"

" What were you going to say, Optimus?", his voice had a dangerous edge, like a sword, cutting into Optimus slowly and deliberately.

" It's just, Iaconian families tend to have fewer sparklings than families in Kaon.", Optimus said.

" Why, so we could all go work in the mines together. That was all we did? Work, work, work for almost no pay. Then, we would sit in a circle on the dirt floor and share two, maybe three cubes of stale energon. No love, no compassion?", he hissed. Optimus sensed the anger and the sadness, the deep, residing, lonely feelings. There were other things, though, that flew between the two of them. Things that, maybe, Megatron didn't want him to feel because he stormed away, the throne room doors sliding shut behind him. Optimus was flooded with emptiness and loneliness and something else. Regret. Whether it was from Megatron or himself, Optimus was not sure, but his spark ached. Optimus knew that Megatron's sparkling years was a sore spot in conversation, but there was a little part that wanted to know why, wanted to understand what plagued his beloved. He slowly exited the throne room and saw the shocked and frightened servants. He sighed and politely asked one of the servants where Megatron had gone. He wordlessly pointed to the left, the way that led to the Military Headquarters, Ironhide's domain. Surely, Ironhide wouldn't let an angry Megatron shoot anything with top-of-the-line weapons. Then again, Ironhide was never one to turn down an opportunity to test out new weapons. Optimus prepared himself as he walked outside to the training fields. Commanders barked orders to training soldiers and lieutenants watched closely. Bumblebee observed them all, walking around and seeing how the soldiers were doing. Unlike the commanders, who yelled until their vocalizers were shot, he often took a struggling soldier aside and did the exercises with them until they were able to correctly do it themselves. Bumblebee had become a great general, considering he was so young. The yellow and black mech brightened up when he saw Optimus. He beeped wildly, asking why he had come to visit.

" I am looking for Megatron.", Bumblebee pointed and clicked that he had seen him stomping toward the shooting range. He then inquired if Optimus wanted some company while he searched.

" Yes, thank you.", they walked and talked the whole way. They didn't get to see each other as often now and they had plenty of time to catch up on the long walk. By the time they reached the range, they were bent over in a fit of near crippling laughter. Ironhide, Megatron, and Breakdown were coming back from the range, Megatron looking significantly more relaxed. 

" It's nice to see that you're in a better mood.", Megatron spat. Optimus laughter immediately ceased as he heard his voice.

" I need to talk to you.", he said.

" It will have to wait. Breakdown, come with me.", and he walked away with the one-opticed mech.

" Trouble in paradise?", Ironhide asked. Optimus didn't need to reply for Ironhide to get his answer.

" Hmm, I'm not all for th'sappy things, but ya wanna talk about it?", he scratched his helm. Optimus nodded, though after a moment of hesitation. 

" Megatron wants five sparklings.", Optimus said plainly.

" When?"

" I don't know.", Bumblebee whistled, saying that he had heard some bots talking about how they needed an heir soon. Bumblebee didn't see the need to rush, but he guessed it was royal business that he'd never understand. 

" An' what's your side o' things?"

" I don't think I'm-we are not-the sparkling would be-", he rattled off all his reasons without finishing a single one. Ironhide waited, though, and so did Bumblebee. Their former leader was short circuiting in front of them. 

" Talk to him. I thought you two've already been over this.", Ironhide said.

" He hates it when we argue, and so do I."

" Nobody ever said being bonded would be easy.", he said wisely. Optimus vented and looked to Bumblebee, who nodded and whirred in agreement. 

" I see. I will talk with him as soon as I can find him again. It's been good seeing you two again, I'll have to make sure to come back when I can.", he smiled. They said their goodbyes and departed.

\--

The evening came closer and Optimus waited in the berth room. He sat in the edge of the berth and reviwed every worst case scenario in his processor of how this talk could go. Megatron entered the room a short time later. 

" Hello, Optimus."

" Hello.", there was an awkward silence.

" ...I am sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean to offend you. There's nothing wrong with having a big family. I've always found it quite charming. If having four, or five, or even twelve sparklings is what you want, then I'll be more than happy to give them to you.", he looked up at Megatron.

" But do you want that?", Megatron asked.

" Hmm?"

" Do you want a big family. I, honestly, don't care how many sparklings we have, if we have any at all. I could spend the rest of my life cycle with you and only you and be perfectly content."

" Just content? I don't give you any joy?"

" Of course you do, but that's not what this is about."

" How can we be expected to have a sparkling if we are not happy with each other?", Optimus panicked, not angry with Megatron, but having, yet another, nervous breakdown. 

" Optimus, what is the matter?"

" Our sparklings. I have no idea how I would raise them. There's not any data pads on how to raise a sparkling. What if I am not a sufficient carrier? What if they hate me? What if I can't carry them to the end of the spark cycle? What if I can't spark? What if I can spark and the sparkling is too big? Look at you, Megatron, you're enormous. Not in a bad way, I'm not the smallest bot, either. We have war frames. What if I offline during emergence.", he rambled on and on. Megatron stopped him with a firm, purposeful kiss.

" Calm down. We will figure it out soon enough.", he said gently. They talked all night and into the early morning. Both of them decided that they didn't know how many sparklings they wanted, nor did they care. They didn't care about preferring a mech over a femme, or vise versa. However, they were certain that they wanted a sparkling as soon as possible. All the talk had gotten Optimus looking forward to being sparked. Megatron played along, just happy that Optimus was happy again.


End file.
